


Bez biały

by gusurules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Falling In Love, First Love, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusurules/pseuds/gusurules
Summary: –Wciąż o Tobie myślę; młodzieńcza niewinność.Nieodwzajemniona miłość jest bolesna. Gdyby miała przybrać jakąś materialną postać, byłaby kwiatem. Wstrętną rośliną, ściskającą płuca i odbierającą oddech. Obrzydliwym chwastem, wbijającym swoje korzenie głeboko w serce. Byłaby białym bzem.





	Bez biały

**Author's Note:**

> Znajomość fabuły kreskówki Voltron nie jest konieczna do zrozumienia treści opowiadania.

Nie lubię szpitali. Dziwnie w nich pachnie, każdy jest przybity, głęboko zamyślony, rzadko kiedy słychać w nich śmiech. Mam wrażenie, że powietrze jest w nich gęstsze od wiszącego nad nimi widma cierpienia i śmierci. Szpitale nie powinny mi tak się kojarzyć, bo przecież ludzie przychodzą do nich z myślą o powrocie do zdrowia. Każda wizyta u lekarza, kolejne z rzędu badanie ma przybliżyć człowieka do odzyskania pełnej sprawności i oczyszczenia organizmu z wszelkich chorób. Więc dlaczego w głowie mam jedynie wizje, w których specjaliści przekazują informacje o pogarszającym się stanie? Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sam zajmuję jedno z niewygodnych łóżek, a w kartotece mam wyrok śmierci.

Wzdycham ciężko i odwracam wzrok od okna, za którym znajduje się ciągle ten sam skalny widok; niebo poszarzało, a krople deszczu wystukują na parapecie ponury rytm. Spoglądam na siedzącego obok mnie mężczyznę. Grzywka jego ciemnych włosów jak zawsze opada mu na czoło, dzisiaj wyjątkowo lekko wzburzona przez wiatr. Jego oczy wpatrują się we mnie ze zmartwieniem i troską. Kiedy pierwszy raz tak na mnie spojrzał, nie rozumiałem, o co mu chodzi, a teraz czuję przez to uścisk w klatce piersiowej.

\- Co powiedział lekarz? - pyta i poprawia zawinięty rękaw uniformu.

Zagryzam policzek od środka. Ciężko jest mi go okłamywać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale po prostu nie potrafię mu tego zrobić, zdając sobie sprawę, że mi ufa. Jednak tym razem muszę.

\- Zapalenie płuc – odpowiadam krótko, niechętnie. Przepraszam, nie mam wyboru, dodaję w myślach.

Widzę jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w niezadowoleniu, a brwi marszczą w zmartwieniu. Wzdycha cicho i pociera policzek dłonią.

\- Mogliśmy od razu wracać, kiedy zaczęło padać i zerwał się wiatr. - Ton jego głosu sprawia mi ból, wyraźnie słyszę w nim, że zarzuca sobie winę.

\- Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że się rozchoruję – mówię zaraz. Nie chcę, aby obwiniał się za coś, czego nie ma.

\- Nie raz przeziębiłeś się od przeciągu w klasie, czy przebywania na deszczu. Przecież doskonale wiem, że masz kiepską odporność.

\- Shiro – jęczę załamany. - To nie twoja wina, że jestem chory. Sam namawiałem cię, abyśmy jeszcze nie wracali – przypominam mu z zawziętą miną. Za każdym razem, kiedy bierze na siebie winę i wysłuchuje kolejnych skarg na moje zachowanie, poczucie beznadziejności zżera mnie od środka.

\- Mogłem się uprzeć i nie zgodzić – upiera się, wypominając sam sobie swój błąd.

Zagryzam wargę, czując, że jeszcze chwila tej rozmowy, a krzyknę.

\- Jestem zbyt przekonujący – stwierdzam, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Albo to po prostu ja mam słabość wobec ciebie – dodaje i delikatnie unosi kącik ust do góry.

Przełykam ciężko ślinę. Moje płuca ściskają się, zabierając mi na chwilę oddech. To okropne uczucie. Przez te słowa serce robi sobie nadzieję, bije szybciej, mocniej w jakimś dziwnym rytmie. Nie potrafi go zatrzymać umysł, który z zapałem krzyczy „Przestań! To nic nie znaczy”. Nie powstrzymują go nawet korzenie kwiatów, bujnie rozwinięte w moich płucach.

Jestem w nim tak beznadziejnie zakochany. Na samym początku nie potrafiłem zrozumieć tego uczucia. Było dziwne, nienormalne, obleśne. Czułem się okropnie, kiedy moje serce biło szybciej w obecności Shiro. Wielu rzeczy nie byłem świadomy, jak na przykład tego, że moje oczy wbrew mojej woli szukały go na korytarzach, a ciało lekko drgało, na sam wydźwięk jego imienia. Nie wiem, w którym momencie zaczęło mi zależeć, aby dobrze przy nim wypaść, żeby zwracał na mnie uwagę. Każda otrzymana od niego pochwała, szeroki uśmiech, spojrzenie pełne dumy, posłane w moją stronę zaczęły sprawiać, że chciałem starać się jeszcze bardziej. Po zorientowaniu się, co robię, poczułem do siebie obrzydzenie. Jak mogę czuć coś takiego do mężczyzny, starszego od siebie, który w dodatku jest moim nauczycielem? Przecież to ohydne.  
Starałem się stłumić w sobie te uczucia. Odwracałem wzrok, a nawet zacząłem go unikać. Nic to nie dało, a przynajmniej nic dobrego. Te uczucia nadal istniały i rozrastały się, oplatając mnie niczym bluszcz, zgniatały moje płuca. Chciałem się oddalić, jednak Shiro myślał, że to on popełnił błąd, zrobił coś nie tak. Obwiniał się przez moją głupotę. Poczułem się wtedy jak śmieć. Widząc jego wyraz twarzy, przez który wyraźnie przemawiał ból, chciałem sam sobie przyłożyć. Gorączkowo, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, tłumaczyłem mu, że to nie jego wina, zmyślałem o gorszym samopoczuciu. Nie mam pojęcia, czy mi wtedy uwierzył, ale temat został zamknięty, a ja musiałem pogodzić się ze sowimi dziwnymi uczuciami.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem pozwolą mi wrócić do mojego pokoju, ale na zajęcia przyjdę dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu – mówię, przerywając ciszę, która wydawała mi się być tak ciężka iż mam wrażenie, że zgniata mi płuca.

\- Jasne, najważniejsze, abyś wrócił do zdrowia – odpowiada z opiekuńczym uśmiechem. Widząc troskę wymalowaną na jego twarzy, czuję, jak mój żołądek zaciska się w ciasny supeł. - Będę przynosił ci kopie notatek z każdego dnia zajęć – dodaje jeszcze.

\- Nie musisz – dukam odrobinę speszony.

\- Przestań, Keith, to nic wielkiego. - Macha zbywająco dłonią. - Poza tym, to idealna okazja, abyś nadrobił parę rzeczy, hm? Z tego, co wiem, to masz trochę zaległości w materiale – wypomina mi, będąc już bardziej poważnym.

Przełykam ciężko ślinę. To prawda, że z niektórych przedmiotów idzie mi kiepsko, może nawet fatalnie. Po prostu nie radzę sobie z pewnymi rzeczami, inne zaś potwornie mnie nudzą i zdarza mi się przysnąć na lekcji. W dodatku… czuję się dziwnie obco w tym miejscu.

\- Słyszałem też, że znowu wdałeś się w bójkę z Jamesem – dodaje surowym tonem. Wzdycha ciężko, jakby trochę załamany. Zagryzam wargę, bardziej wciskając się w poduszkę, o którą opieram plecy. - Keith, w zwykłej szkole mogli przymykać na to oko, olewać dopóki nie stało się nic poważnego. Jednak jesteśmy w Garnizonie. Tutaj ściśle trzymamy się zasad, a bójki nie są tolerowane.

Spuszczam wzrok, nie potrafiąc na niego spojrzeć. Nigdy specjalnie nie przejąłem się reprymendą od innego nauczyciela. Olewałem ich upomnienia i uwagi. Jednak nie potrafię tak w stosunku od Shiro. Nie umiem zignorować jego zdania, potraktować jak kogoś zrzędliwego i czepialskiego, czyli tak, jak resztę. Mam do niego zbyt duży szacunek. Jest wyjątkowy, zupełnie inny niż pozostali. To on dał mi drugą szansę, słucha mnie, próbuje zrozumieć, tłumaczy cierpliwie. Jako jedyny nie spisał mnie na straty.

\- Mówiłem ci, że _to miejsce nie jest dla mnie_ – mamroczę pod nosem.

Czuję na sobie jego palące spojrzenie. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak marszczy brwi i nieco przygryza dolną wargę. Kiedy w wyobrażeniu skupiam się tylko na jego ustach, aż wstrzymuję oddech.

- _Keith, dasz radę. Ja nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpię, ale ważniejsze jest to, abyś nigdy nie zwątpił sam w siebie._ \- Słysząc te słowa unoszę na niego spojrzenie.

\- _Nawet mnie nie znasz_ – zauważam, lekko marszcząc brwi.

\- _Masz rację, ale czasami każdy potrzebuje pomocnej dłoni._

Mówiąc to wyciąga dłoń w moją stronę. Wpatruję się w nią, zaskoczony, a głowie mi brzęczy od kotłujących się myśli. Moim skrytym marzeniem było usłyszeć podobne słowa, bo oznaczają one jedno: nie jestem mu obojętny. Nie mogę być, prawda? Powiedziałby to każdemu? Nie, chyba nie, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

W końcu spoglądam na mężczyznę i pewnie ściskam jego dłoń.

Shiro posyła mi dumny uśmiech, a ja czuję, jak moje serce robi fikołka. Nagle mężczyzna puszcza moją dłoń. Wczepia palce w moje włosy mierzwiąc je i roztrzepując, tworząc na mojej głowie istne gniazdo dla ptaków. Słysząc jego cichy śmiech, nie mogę powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, wypływającego mi na usta.

\- O, proszę! - zauważa zadowolony. - Rzadko widuję twój uśmiech, powinieneś częściej go pokazywać - oznajmia wesoło, a ja o mało nie zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, przy gwałtownym wciąganiu powietrza.

\- Po co? - pytam głupio. - Nie mam powodów do częstego uśmiechania się – dodaję obojętnie. Od śmierci ojca do momentu, w którym poznałem Shiro, nie zrobiłem tego ani razu.

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi.

\- Ty nie robisz tego prawie w ogóle. Ilość twoich uśmiechów mogę policzyć na palcach – zauważa. Wydaje się być zmartwiony, może nawet przygnębiony. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Czemu ma wyraz twarzy, jakby usłyszał coś bardzo smutnego?

\- Przecież to nic strasznego – stwierdzam, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Keith, każdy powinien mieć powód do uśmiechu, do bycia szczęśliwym – mówi ze zbolałą miną. - Zawsze masz ponury wyraz twarzy, na korytarzach przebywasz sam, na lekcjach pusto patrzysz przez okno. Boli mnie taki widok ciebie. - Wygląda wręcz żałośnie. Brwi ma zmarszczone w zmartwieniu, załamuje ręce, pochyla się lekko do przodu, a w jego oczach naprawdę widzę ból.

Mnie bolą jego słowa.

Ściskają moje płuca, sprawiają, że korzenie kwiatów zagłębiają się w nich, rozrastają się bardziej i zabierają mi oddech. Niedługo uduszę się tymi wstrętnymi roślinami. Udławię się płatkami białego bzu przez moje obrzydliwe uczucia.

Spuszczam wzrok i zagryzam policzek od środka, a palcami miętolę krawędź kołdry. Język staje mi kołkiem w gardle i nie potrafię wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

Znów pojawia się to dziwne uczucie w mojej klatce piersiowej i gardle. Nie, nie teraz, proszę.

\- Keith… - mówi ponownie z lekkim westchnieniem.

\- Takashi. - Tylko jedna osoba mówi do niego po imieniu. Mi ono nigdy nie potrafi przejść przez usta. Nie wiem, czemu.

Unoszę wzrok, spoglądam na mężczyznę w okularach, stojącego w progu.

\- Cześć, Adam – wita się Shiro z uśmiechem.

Przełykam ciężko ślinę.

\- Dzień dobry – mamroczę jedynie.

\- Dobry – odpowiada nam.

Nie lubię go. Co prawda, nigdy nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby mnie urazić, ale to tak bardziej dla zasady.

\- Musimy już iść – zwraca się do Shiro. Ten kiwa głową, a ja zaciskam szczękę i powstrzymuję się przed zazgrzytaniem zębami.

\- Obowiązki wzywają – mówi ciemnowłosy, spoglądając na mnie. - Później jeszcze do ciebie zajrzę – dodaje, wstając. Posyła mi lekki uśmiech i podchodzi do Adama. Obaj wychodzą z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zawsze, kiedy widzę ich razem, zalewa mnie fala przeróżnych emocji. Rozdzierają mnie od środka, ściskają wszystkie narządy, miażdżą serce i płuca. Jestem wściekły, ponieważ Adam zabiera mi chwile spędzane z Shiro, które chciałbym przedłużać w nieskończoność. Rozpaczam, ponieważ wiem, że nigdy nie znajdę się na miejscu Adama. Ale jestem też szczęśliwy, widząc radość u Shrio, a każdy jego uśmiech jest dla mnie tak samo cenny. Czuję spokój, kiedy jego brwi nie marszczą się w zmartwieniu, a na jego czole nie tworzy się zmarszczka od myślenia o problemach.

Wiem, że nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie tak, jak patrzy na Adama. Z tą wyjątkową troską, z migoczącymi gwiazdami w oczach. Jego wzrok w stosunku do mnie nigdy nie będzie pełny miłości i uwielbienia. A Shiro ma najpiękniejsze oczy ze wszystkich. Są ciemne, niczym niebo nocą i odbijają się w nich gwiazdy, które świecą jaśniej od tych na niebie. Te w odległym kosmosie stają się jedynie nudnymi punktami i wydają się gasnąć z każdą chwilą. Czy Adam też to zauważył?

Ja nie jestem Adamem. Jestem tylko głupim nastolatkiem, który zachowuje się, jakby był obrażony na cały świat. Głupim nastolatkiem, który pragnie tego jednego wyjątkowego spojrzenia od tej jednej wyjątkowej osoby.

To egoistyczne i podłe, ale czasem nachodzi mnie myśl, żeby Adam zniknął, a Shiro mógł patrzeć tylko na mnie. Jednak wiem, że wtedy w jego z jego oczu zniknęły by gwiazdy, zgasłyby, ponieważ ich blask jest przeznaczony dla kogoś innego.

Znów czuję gorzki smak w ustach.

Shiro nigdy nie złapie mojej ręki i nie ściśnie jej mocno bez zamiaru puszczenia.

Nigdy nie przytuli mnie czule, nie obejmie opiekuńczo. Nie poznam ciepła i bezpieczeństwa jego ramion.

Nigdy nie uśmiechnie się na sam mój widok, na jedynie wydźwięk mojego imienia.

Nigdy nie będę na tyle blisko, aby móc odkryć go w całości. Nie poznam każdej jego wady i zalety, każdego powodu do uśmiechu, smutku i złości. Nie dowiem się o sposobie jego myślenia i reakcjach w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Nie dostanę szansy na powolne poznawanie go każdego dnia.

Nigdy nie poczuję smaku jego ust.

Nigdy nie poznam rytmu bicia jego serca.

Mogę jedynie stać z boku, przyglądać się i udawać obojętnego na wszystko, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Tak jest prościej, wygodniej. Nie zawadzam, nie przeszkadzam i dzięki temu Shiro jest szczęśliwy. Jego wspólne życie z Adamem rozkwita tak, jak kwiaty w moich płucach. Ale to nic, przecież wszystko jest w porządku. Jestem tylko kolejnym uczniem, kolejnym problematycznym dzieciakiem. Nawet nie zauważy, kiedy nagle zniknę, zatopiony w płatkach białego bzu. Szybko o mnie zapomni; jestem tylko jednym z wielu.

Zaciskam dłoń na koszulce, nie mogąc już wytrzymać kłucia w klatce piersiowej. Gorycz w moich ustach staje się nie do zniesienia. W końcu zaczynam przeraźliwie kaszleć. Czuję ból, jakby moje płuca były rozrywane na strzępy. Chcę wrzasnąć, ale moje gardło zapchane jest tą obrzydliwą rośliną i przez chwilę nie mogę oddychać. Wypluwam drobne białe płatki. Są lekko splamione krwią. Mieszają się ze łzami, spływającymi mi po policzkach i samotnie skapującymi na pościel.

On nigdy nie odwzajemni mojej miłości.


End file.
